Naruto Revenge
by dark god of naruto
Summary: Being locked up for a long time has changed Naruto now he is something far more darker and deadly. Konoha you have no idea what you have done you have caused another agent of chaos to appear.


**Chapter 1 **

**Naruto Revenge **

**Hey everyone I'm back and trying to be better. I do have to say something one of the reviews for my past story was demanding me to make it a Naruto and Hinata story. I will say this once and only once I WILL NEVER DO A NARUTO AND HINATA STORY. Think about it Hinata doesn't know anything about Naruto she only admires his never give up attitude. She even stalked him now that's just wrong. But enough of that this is my new story I hope you all like it. Also Naruto is older in my story than he is in canon only he is older. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

Darkness…

That was all he could see and that was all he could remember ever seeing. He couldn't even remember what the world looked like nor could he remember what he himself looked like. He knew he had been there for a long time, possibly fifteen years but he had lost count a few years ago.

He knew he could move but he didn't know where to go so he just stayed there like he had for so many years. Every now and then he would swear he could hear a muffled voice but as soon as he was about to yell, the voice would disappear. The only thing he could eat was the rats he managed to catch, while his sight might be gone he could still hear. He was sure they had pretty much forgotten him he couldn't really bring himself to care anymore, he had been away from human contact for so long he had learned how to ignore any loneliness. But he wasn't all alone he did have one being to talk to but he usually didn't like talking to the beast. The only kind of talking he ever did was in his mindscape and he would have a conversation with the Kyuubi No Kitsune. Yes, the one that has been forgotten, broken, starved, and betrayed was Naruto Uzumaki or as he was secretly known as Naruto Namikaze.

Naruto, while being locked up had been instructed by the demon inside him to keep his body in good physical condition. When asked why Kyuubi was helping him the demon snorted and said **"Listen kid I'm not helping you I just don't want a weak container. Even though you're stuck in this fucking cell I know you will be free sometime in the future so I am making sure you don't get killed right away." **All Naruto had done was nod and go back to training his body to be ready. He had found some bars where he could do pull-ups and other exercises while waiting for his chance.

At the present Naruto who is 20 is working on his stamina when he feels a large explosion and sees a few rays of light coming inside his cell. When he looks around he sees the lock to his cell and realizes that he can probably snap it in half. As he reaches for the lock his lips are forming a wicked smile that would make even Orochimaru proud. Once Naruto snaps the lock he starts to chuckle but then that chuckle becomes maniacal laughter. "HAHAHAHAHA Finally I am free now I can finally do what I was born to do! What I was born to do HA it's what I was destined to do. I was destined to destroy this pathetic village and to wreck havoc to the world!"

He starts to head towards the lights and when he climbs out of the hole his wicked smile comes back full force. What Naruto sees is a war zone there was blood and guts everywhere. He even saw some giant raccoon or something made out of sand destroying half the village. All Naruto did was to "Tsk" and start to head towards the sand monster. "Now I can't have this ugly sand raccoon destroying the village, that's my job after all." Having a giant centuries old demon inside you can really help, as Naruto was able to master almost all of the Jutsu that the Kyuubi had available. He couldn't practice them in his cell so he just trained in his mindscape.

Naruto was now roof hopping towards the raccoon monster as he was getting closer he saw that the leaf ninja were fighting against ninja with a sound note on their headbands. He didn't know what village that was but he would surely thank their Kage. Well he would thank him his special way, which included some very painful moments and also taking over his village.

As Naruto finally arrived to the monster he was able to see it was the Ichibi No Shukaku, which the Kyuubi had told him about. He then noticed two teens that had konoha headbands and looked to be about 13 or 14. One of the teens had pink hair, a very large forehead, and was wearing a red battle dress. The other teen looked like an Uchiha with his black hair he also had the sharingan active. He was wearing a black jumpsuit that had a high collar. As Naruto finished observing them he finally relised the only thing he was wearing was rags that barely covered him. When he relised this he decided to just steal some clothes from a store, not like anyone will notice. So he started towards the building that had a sign saying "Best Ninja Supplies Ever" on his way there he passed a few groups of ninja who were fighting each other. When he entered the fine establishment he whistled in appreciation. There were rows upon rows of ninja weapons and clothing.

Naruto went over to the clothes section and picked what he thought would look good on him. When he finished putting on the new clothes he relised he'll need more than one set so he started grabbing storage scrolls and filled them up on clothes. After he finished he went over to a mirror to see how he looked. What he saw made him smirk, he was wearing a black leather trench coat, under that he wore a red skin tight short sleeve shirt with a snake head on it, he also had black cargo pants on with black combat boots. Naruto just smirked at his reflection before quickly leaving the store heading for the giant sand raccoon again. As he arrived in the same spot as earlier he that the Uchiha was passed out on a tree limb while the pinkette was pushed against a tree by a ton of sand. As Naruto saw Shukaku about ready to kill the pink haired girl he relised that he couldn't let this happen that girl and the Uchiha served the village he was going to destroy they were his kill and no one else's.

Naruto grinned maniacally and jumped on Shukaku's arm and ran towards his head. Shukaku was surprised at the sudden appearance and figured the flesh bag was going to be absorbed by the sand and would just die like that. But what he wasn't expecting, was for the human to punch him on the head which should have done nothing to him, but unbelievably he was sent flying back and was forced to release his hold on the girl.

Naruto jumped off the Bijuu and landed on a tree limb overlooking where Shukaku had landed. He saw Shukaku get up and growl at him, Naruto just flashed him a bloodthirsty smile and said "Well come on you sand fucker or are you going to go fuck yourself with your sand?" Shukaku didn't need to be told twice and decided he would crush this blonde flesh bag until no one could recognize him.

* * *

**Hi umm I'm sorry it took so long to put up a new story I've been very busy lately with school and trying to figure out personal problems. So anyway this is my new story sorry for the cliff hanger and for the shortness the others will be longer. Also I might not be able to update for awhile again. But any ways I want to know if I should continue or should I not continue this story. Please either pm me or leave a review and if I do continue tell me if you want anything new and I'll see what I can do.**


End file.
